1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, more particularly, to test terminal connectors for use in railway systems, railway bungalows and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Railroad signals relays, test terminal connectors or terminal blocks have been used for many years. Typically, terminal blocks are installed in bungalows or field cases alongside the tracks. As these enclosures are neither heated nor air-conditioned, the terminal blocks housed therein may be subject to the effects of ambient conditions, such as moisture, which may result in corrosion of the signal relay or the like.
Terminal blocks typically include a terminal strap extending between and selectively secured to a pair of mounting or terminal bolts by way of suitable binding or clamp nuts. Typically, the test strap is made of copper that is coated in or is plated with nickel; and at least one of the terminal bolts, in direct physical contact with the test strap, is made of brass and may or may not be coated with gold. Over time, as the terminal bolts are tightened and loosened, the abrasion or sliding contact between the dissimilar materials of the terminal bolt against the surface of the test strap may result in the creation of a high resistance contact therebetween. In other words, the terminal bolt may wear through the nickel coating of the test strap, exposing the inner copper material thereof. As such, the terminal block may cause the circuit to which it is connected to intermit (i.e., opening and closing of the circuit) or fail, thus creating an unwanted situation.
The situation is exacerbated due to the possible exposure of the terminal block to moisture which may corrode or oxidize the exposed copper of the test strap.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved terminal blocks for us with railway circuits and the like.